falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportClaytonHoldren.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportClaytonHoldren.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE 00 A1a Не знаю, подходящее ли сейчас время... Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren shaun: Да, доктор Холдрен, самое подходящее. qgInst303 Inst303 0005595F 00040 Inst303DirectorateFatherScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00055961 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00055961_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__00055961_1 00055961_1 N uncomfortable 14 A1a shaun: Поэтому меня на посту сменит мой отец. О боже. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Justin: Вы шутите! qgInst303 Inst303 00055949 00040 Inst303DirectorateFatherScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00055979 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00055979_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__00055979_1 00055979_1 N proud 06 A1a shaun: Смею заметить, доктор Холдрен, я весьма впечатлен последними результатами вашего отдела. Благодарю вас, сэр. Айзек и Дин последние месяцы работали просто не покладая рук. Я передам им ваши слова. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Allie: Доктор Айо, вам все еще нужно перенастроить входной портал для БРК? qgInst303 Inst303 000433B9 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 000435AF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000435AF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__000435AF_1 000435AF_1 N Apologetic -1 A Сейчас не самое подходящее время. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst303 Inst303 0011FB5A FFFFFFFF FormID 001574F9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001574F9_1.xwm 02/11/2015 04:04 1423602283 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting Inst303__001574F9_1 001574F9_1 N Friendly, courteous / Friendly 06 A1a Player Default: Отлично! Я надеялся на подобный ответ. Так или иначе, полагаю, вы хотели бы еще немного осмотреться у нас. Если у вас есть вопросы, я с радостью отвечу на них. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Вы упоминали медицинскую помощь. Она мне может периодически требоваться. DialogueInstitute 001A4A8B 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A91 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A91_1.xwm 11/06/2014 03:11 1415218269 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A91_1 001A4A91_1 N 00 A1a Player Default: Вы упоминали медицинскую помощь. Она мне может периодически требоваться. В таком случае я хотел бы представить вам доктора Дина Фолькерта. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A82 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A8F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A8F_1.xwm 11/12/2014 04:11 1415740302 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A8F_1 001A4A8F_1 N 00 A1b Он у нас ведущий биолог и заодно выполняет функции местного врача. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A82 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A8F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A8F_2.xwm 11/12/2014 04:14 1415740465 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A8F_2 001A4A8F_2 N 00 A1c Доктор Фолькерт работает в медблоке. Заходите к нему, когда потребуется. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A82 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A8F 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A8F_3.xwm 11/12/2014 22:01 1415804478 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A8F_3 001A4A8F_3 N Confident 00 A1d Лучшей медпомощи вы во всем Содружестве не найдете, я вас уверяю. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A82 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A8F 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A8F_4.xwm 11/12/2014 04:17 1415740622 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A8F_4 001A4A8F_4 N Polite Спросить 00 B1a Player Default: Спасибо, сейчас ничего не нужно. Берегите себя. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A81 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A9F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A9F_1.xwm 10/10/2014 01:49 1412880554 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A9F_1 001A4A9F_1 N Friendly 00 X1a Player Default: Расскажите мне побольше про этих горилл-синтов. В целом, я бы сказал, что это успех. Их поведение соответствует тому, что мы знаем о гориллах из истории. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A80 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A99 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A99_2.xwm 11/06/2014 04:01 1415221307 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A99_2 001A4A99_2 N Friendly 00 X1b К сожалению, на раннем этапе у нас возникли некоторые проблемы. Эти создания довольно сильны, и при этом у них бывают внезапные вспышки агрессии. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A80 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A99 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A99_3.xwm 11/06/2014 04:01 1415221319 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A99_3 001A4A99_3 N Friendly 00 X1c Они уничтожили двух синтов-смотрителей, так что теперь мы держим их в изолированном вольере, чтобы наблюдать за ними было безопасно. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A80 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A99 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A99_4.xwm 11/06/2014 04:02 1415221346 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A99_4 001A4A99_4 N 00 Y1a Player Default: Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь? Вполне возможно. Знаете что, освойтесь тут для начала, а потом заходите ко мне. Я гляну, что у нас есть. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A7F 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A95 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A95_1.xwm 11/13/2014 02:57 1415822237 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A4A95_1 001A4A95_1 N 00 Y2a Player Default: Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь? Кажется, доктору Карлину была нужна помощь с каким-то из его экспериментов. Поговорите с ним. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A7F 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000498B6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000498B6_1.xwm 11/13/2014 02:59 1415822391 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000498B6_1 000498B6_1 N 00 Y3a Player Default: Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь? В данный момент - нет, но спасибо за предложение. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 001A4A7F 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000498B7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000498B7_1.xwm 03/19/2015 00:20 1426699250 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000498B7_1 000498B7_1 N Friendly / Friendly 00 A1a NPCMClaytonHoldren: Добро пожаловать! Я рад, что вы с нами. Доктор Клейтон Холдрен, глава отдела бионаук. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000D1370 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13AC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D13AC_1.xwm 10/16/2014 01:50 1413399004 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13AC_1 000D13AC_1 N Friendly, enthusiastic / Friendly 00 A1b Мне не терпится показать вам нашу работу. Это просто потрясающе. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Мне тоже не терпится узнать о ней. DialogueInstitute 000D1370 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13AC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D13AC_2.xwm 10/16/2014 01:50 1413399018 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13AC_2 000D13AC_2 N Enthusiastic, friendly / Friendly 01 A1a Player Default: Мне тоже не терпится узнать о ней. В таком случае, позвольте, я вкратце расскажу, чем мы тут занимаемся. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Как можно понять по названию, отдел занимается такими областями знаний, как ботаника, генетика и медицина. DialogueInstitute 000D136F 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1389 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1389_1.xwm 11/06/2014 01:14 1415211265 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueInstitute__000D1389_1 000D1389_1 N Friendly, sympathetic / Neutral 01 B1a Player Default: Несомненно, это очень интересно, но я здесь не за этим. О, конечно, я вполне вас понимаю. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000D136E 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D143A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D143A_1.xwm 11/06/2014 01:30 1415212205 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D143A_1 000D143A_1 N Friendly 01 B1b Пока вы не ушли, позвольте, я хотя бы вкратце расскажу, чем мы тут занимаемся. Обещаю не затягивать. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Как можно понять по названию, отдел занимается такими областями знаний, как ботаника, генетика и медицина. DialogueInstitute 000D136E 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D143A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D143A_3.xwm 11/06/2014 01:30 1415212216 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D143A_3 000D143A_3 N Friendly 01 Y1a Player Default: Например? Я как раз собирался об этом рассказать. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Как можно понять по названию, отдел занимается такими областями знаний, как ботаника, генетика и медицина. DialogueInstitute 000D136C 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D13C1_1.xwm 11/06/2014 01:30 1415212252 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13C1_1 000D13C1_1 N Friendly, hopeful / Question 04 A1a Player Default: Изобретательность и усердный труд способны преодолеть любые преграды. Я, конечно, уже и так отнял у вас немало времени, но тем не менее должен спросить... Не собираетесь ли вы остаться у нас? ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Не знаю, получится ли у меня вписаться, но, пожалуй, попробую. DialogueInstitute 000D1367 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13AA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D13AA_1.xwm 11/06/2014 02:32 1415215928 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13AA_1 000D13AA_1 N Friendly, enthusiastic 05 A1a Player Default: Не знаю, получится ли у меня вписаться, но, пожалуй, попробую. Отлично! Я надеялся на подобный ответ. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Так или иначе, полагаю, вы хотели бы еще немного осмотреться у нас. Если у вас есть вопросы, я с радостью отвечу на них. DialogueInstitute 000D1366 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1387 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1387_1.xwm 11/06/2014 02:35 1415216100 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1387_1 000D1387_1 N 05 B1a Player Default: Это вряд ли. Сомневаюсь, что у меня получится вписаться. Я понимаю, это серьезное решение, но это также редкая и ценная возможность. Не спешите с ответом. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Так или иначе, полагаю, вы хотели бы еще немного осмотреться у нас. Если у вас есть вопросы, я с радостью отвечу на них. DialogueInstitute 000D1365 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1435 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1435_1.xwm 11/06/2014 03:12 1415218350 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueInstitute__000D1435_1 000D1435_1 N 05 Y1a Player Default: Я же не из вашей среды. Разве тут найдется место для меня? Даже если наука не является вашей страстью, есть много способов внести свою лепту в общее дело. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000D1363 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A92 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A92_1.xwm 11/06/2014 03:09 1415218148 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueInstitute__001A4A92_1 001A4A92_1 N 05 Y1b Бывает, нам нужны люди, способные вести наблюдения и собирать информацию на поверхности. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000D1363 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A92 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A92_2.xwm 10/10/2014 00:50 1412877013 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueInstitute__001A4A92_2 001A4A92_2 N 05 Y1c Насколько я о вас слышал, храбрости и смекалки вам не занимать. Думаю, вы идеально подойдете на подобную роль. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Так или иначе, полагаю, вы хотели бы еще немного осмотреться у нас. Если у вас есть вопросы, я с радостью отвечу на них. DialogueInstitute 000D1363 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A92 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A92_3.xwm 11/06/2014 03:09 1415218171 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueInstitute__001A4A92_3 001A4A92_3 N 02 A1a Player Default: В таком случае, позвольте, я вкратце расскажу, чем мы тут занимаемся. Как можно понять по названию, отдел занимается такими областями знаний, как ботаника, генетика и медицина. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000439FD 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A03 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A03_1.xwm 11/12/2014 22:35 1415806519 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A03_1 00043A03_1 N 02 A1b Наша основная задача - обеспечение здоровья и благополучия всех обитателей Института. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000439FD 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A03 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A03_2.xwm 11/12/2014 22:35 1415806545 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A03_2 00043A03_2 N 02 A1c С этой целью мы выводим узкоспециализированные виды растений, которые используются в пище и в лекарствах. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000439FD 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A03 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A03_3.xwm 11/06/2014 01:51 1415213516 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A03_3 00043A03_3 N 02 A1d Мы даже рассматриваем возможность создания синтетических животных. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000439FD 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A03 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A03_4.xwm 03/24/2015 02:39 1427139585 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A03_4 00043A03_4 N Friendly, conversational 02 A1e Возможно, вы уже видели горилл... На данном этапе это просто эксперимент, но его потенциал будоражит воображение. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Похоже, вы тут практически на все способны. DialogueInstitute 000439FD 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A03 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A03_5.xwm 03/24/2015 02:42 1427139750 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A03_5 00043A03_5 N Proud / Happy 03 A1a Player Default: Похоже, вы тут практически на все способны. Изобретательность и усердный труд способны преодолеть любые преграды. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Я, конечно, уже и так отнял у вас немало времени, но тем не менее должен спросить... Не собираетесь ли вы остаться у нас? DialogueInstitute 000439FC 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A05 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A05_1.xwm 03/24/2015 03:00 1427140822 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A05_1 00043A05_1 N Friendly, like a teacher with a student 03 B1a Player Default: По мне, так это зря потерянное время. Занялись бы чем-нибудь более полезным. Это, конечно, лишь моя точка зрения, но по-моему, открытия не обязаны нести практическую пользу. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000439FB 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A07 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A07_1.xwm 03/24/2015 03:05 1427141130 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A07_1 00043A07_1 N Confident, friendly / Confident 03 B1b Иногда следует идти вперед хотя бы затем, чтобы узнать пределы своих возможностей. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Я, конечно, уже и так отнял у вас немало времени, но тем не менее должен спросить... Не собираетесь ли вы остаться у нас? DialogueInstitute 000439FB 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A07 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A07_2.xwm 03/24/2015 03:06 1427141216 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A07_2 00043A07_2 N A chuckle at the end of this line, the player just made a joke. Emphasis no "might". / Amused 03 X1a Player Default: Да уж, что может сильнее будоражить воображение, чем искусственные гориллы. Я могу говорить только за себя, но по-моему, они замечательны. Конечно, мое мнение может быть несколько предвзятым. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Я, конечно, уже и так отнял у вас немало времени, но тем не менее должен спросить... Не собираетесь ли вы остаться у нас? DialogueInstitute 000439FA 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000439FF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000439FF_1.xwm 03/24/2015 03:09 1427141393 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000439FF_1 000439FF_1 N Pleased, satisfied. / Happy 03 Y1a Player Default: Гориллы - тоже синты? Разумеется. И, судя по вашей реакции, нам удалось сделать их достаточно правдоподобными. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000439F9 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A02 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A02_1.xwm 03/24/2015 03:11 1427141502 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A02_1 00043A02_1 N Enthusiastic 03 Y1b Проект еще на самом раннем этапе, но его перспективы многообещающи. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Я, конечно, уже и так отнял у вас немало времени, но тем не менее должен спросить... Не собираетесь ли вы остаться у нас? DialogueInstitute 000439F9 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00043A02 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00043A02_2.xwm 11/06/2014 02:29 1415215761 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00043A02_2 00043A02_2 N Wondering why the player has stopped talking. Filling in dead air. Ничего, не спешите. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 000D12ED FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000D1446 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1446_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueInstitute__000D1446_1 000D1446_1 N Charming -1 A Добро пожаловать! Я рад, что вы с нами. NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Доктор Клейтон Холдрен, глава отдела бионаук. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1454 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1454_1.xwm Приветствие 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__000D1454_1 000D1454_1 N Friendly / Friendly -1 A Рад снова вас видеть. Вы что-то хотели? NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Вы упоминали медицинскую помощь. Она мне может периодически требоваться. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4A9E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001A4A9E_1.xwm Приветствие 10/10/2014 20:47 1412948821 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__001A4A9E_1 001A4A9E_1 N Friendly / Friendly -1 A Я могу что-то для вас сделать? NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Вы упоминали медицинскую помощь. Она мне может периодически требоваться. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0009768E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0009768E_1.xwm Приветствие 01/08/2015 21:58 1420729118 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__0009768E_1 0009768E_1 N Friendly / Friendly -1 A Я могу чем-то помочь? NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Вы упоминали медицинскую помощь. Она мне может периодически требоваться. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonSubsequentScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0009768F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0009768F_1.xwm Приветствие 01/08/2015 22:06 1420729612 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__0009768F_1 0009768F_1 N Disappointed, lecturing / Somber Я даже не буду пытаться скрыть свое разочарование по поводу событий на ферме Уорвиков. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF DialogueInstituteClaytonInstM01Failure FormID 000C8976 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C8976_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:23 1422040981 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C8976_1 000C8976_1 N Disappointed, lecturing / Somber С Уорвиками получилась настоящая катастрофа. Не сказал бы, что это удачное начало для вас. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF DialogueInstituteClaytonInstM01Failure FormID 00135781 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00135781_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:24 1422041071 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00135781_1 00135781_1 N Disappointed, lecturing / Somber Надеюсь, то, что произошло у Уорвиков, вас чему-то научило. Это была дорогостоящая ошибка. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF DialogueInstituteClaytonInstM01Failure FormID 00135782 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00135782_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:25 1422041110 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00135782_1 00135782_1 N Proud Здесь закладывается фундамент будущего человечества. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 00135783 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00135783_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00135783_1 00135783_1 N Warm, friendly Здорово, что вы с нами. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8977 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C8977_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C8977_1 000C8977_1 N Proud, almost boastful Доктор Карлин делает невероятные вещи с генетически модифицированными растениями. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8978 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C8978_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C8978_1 000C8978_1 N Proud, almost boastful Синты последнего поколения - просто сказка. Отдел роботехники творит чудеса. NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C8979 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C8979_1.xwm 12/16/2013 22:19 1387207168 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C8979_1 000C8979_1 N Не забудьте поговорить с доктором Карлином - ему нужна помощь. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstM01 InstM01 00099792 FFFFFFFF FormID 0009A167 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0009A167_1.xwm 09/11/2014 00:38 1410370703 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM01__0009A167_1 0009A167_1 N Доктору Карлину нужна ваша помощь. Вам стоит с ним поговорить. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstM01 InstM01 00099792 FFFFFFFF FormID 0009A168 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0009A168_1.xwm 09/11/2014 00:37 1410370640 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM01__0009A168_1 0009A168_1 N 03 Y1a Player Default: А чем именно мы будем заниматься в ближайшее время? Обычно Директорат занимается рассмотрением и одобрением исследований в каждом из отделов. Но сегодня мы собрались по другому поводу. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. qgInst305 Inst305 0016794D 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167985 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00167985_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:37 1406587045 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167985_1 00167985_1 N changing the subject, trying to calm tense situation 07 A1a AlanaSecord: Элли, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что он прав. Мы все это понимаем. В общем, в двух словах: очевидно, что в Содружестве есть группировки, чьи цели вступают в конфликт с целями Института. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Мы запустили реактор, а значит, мы можем не только расширить производство синтов, но и закрепить наше влияние на поверхности. qgInst305 Inst305 0016793F 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167960 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00167960_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:47 1406587628 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167960_1 00167960_1 N 08 A1a ClaytonHoldren: В общем, в двух словах: очевидно, что в Содружестве есть группировки, чьи цели вступают в конфликт с целями Института. Мы запустили реактор, а значит, мы можем не только расширить производство синтов, но и закрепить наше влияние на поверхности. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Да, реактор определенно повысит качество жизни всех людей. Это большое достижение. qgInst305 Inst305 0016793E 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016798E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0016798E_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:47 1406587663 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016798E_1 0016798E_1 N Apologetic 09 A1a Player Default: Да, реактор определенно повысит качество жизни всех людей. Это большое достижение. Само собой, но речь не только об этом. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Директорат... пришел к выводу, что нужно принять меры для обеспечения нашей безопасности в долгосрочной перспективе... qgInst305 Inst305 0016793D 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016797E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0016797E_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:51 1406587878 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016797E_1 0016797E_1 N polite disagreement, deferential / Apologetic 09 B1a Player Default: Вы хотите сказать, что мы теперь можем пойти на Содружество войной? Думаю, никто из нас даже в шутку не рассматривал такую возможность. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Директорат... пришел к выводу, что нужно принять меры для обеспечения нашей безопасности в долгосрочной перспективе... qgInst305 Inst305 0016793C 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016796E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0016796E_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:51 1406587863 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016796E_1 0016796E_1 N Apologetic 09 X1a Player Default: Наше положение в Содружестве значительно усилится. Мы сможем защититься от любой угрозы. Верно. Но не стоит останавливаться на этом. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Директорат... пришел к выводу, что нужно принять меры для обеспечения нашей безопасности в долгосрочной перспективе... qgInst305 Inst305 0016793B 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167962 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00167962_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:51 1406587904 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167962_1 00167962_1 N slightly hesitant / Apologetic 09 Y1a Player Default: К чему вы ведете? Как вы видите будущее Института? Ну... ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren ClaytonHoldren: Директорат... пришел к выводу, что нужно принять меры для обеспечения нашей безопасности в долгосрочной перспективе... qgInst305 Inst305 0016793A 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167990 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00167990_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:52 1406587922 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167990_1 00167990_1 N hesitant 10 A1a Player Default: Само собой, но речь не только об этом. Директорат... пришел к выводу, что нужно принять меры для обеспечения нашей безопасности в долгосрочной перспективе... ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren EvanWatson: Давайте откровенно, хорошо? Директорат решил, что Братство Стали должно быть ликвидировано. qgInst305 Inst305 00167935 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167983 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00167983_1.xwm 07/29/2014 06:04 1406588674 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167983_1 00167983_1 N 03 X1a Player Default: Мне кажется, Институту не стоит усугублять этот конфликт. Напротив, нужно по возможности стараться их избегать. Мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы этот здоровенный корабль скрылся за горизонтом, но, боюсь, мы этого не дождемся. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst305 Inst305 0016791E 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016795F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0016795F_1.xwm 07/30/2014 00:57 1406656676 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016795F_1 0016795F_1 N 03 X1b Конфликт уже обострен до предела. Если мы не разрешим его сейчас, будет только хуже. ClaytonHoldren NPCMClaytonHoldren AllieFilmore: Строго говоря, у нас нет выбора. Если мы хотим одержать верх, действовать нужно очень быстро. qgInst305 Inst305 0016791E 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016795F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0016795F_2.xwm 07/30/2014 00:58 1406656707 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016795F_2 0016795F_2 N 01 A1a Isaac: Ты уже успел посмотреть мои последние отчеты по серии два-семь-четыре? Еще нет. Я работал с планами Отца по расширению наших экспериментов у Уорвиков. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstituteHydroponics1 000C7D86 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonIsaac1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D97 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C7D97_1.xwm 03/26/2014 06:02 1395788544 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D97_1 000C7D97_1 N 01 A1b Ему не терпится этим заняться, поэтому все остальное приходится пока откладывать. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Интересно, как идут дела у Уорвиков. Малышу Уолли уже должно быть почти десять лет. DialogueInstituteHydroponics1 000C7D86 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonIsaac1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D97 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C7D97_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D97_2 000C7D97_2 N 03 A1a Isaac: Удивительно, что ребенок способен так долго выживать там. Я... Я стараюсь как можно меньше об этом думать. У нас и здесь проблем хватает. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstituteHydroponics1 000C7D84 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonIsaac1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C7D8D_1.xwm 03/14/2014 21:42 1394808170 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8D_1 000C7D8D_1 N 03 A1b Эти люди - последние осколки умирающего прошлого. Не вижу смысла развивать эту тему. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Но они такие же люди, и они страдают. Давайте хотя бы признаем, что это достойно сожаления. DialogueInstituteHydroponics1 000C7D84 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonIsaac1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C7D8D_2.xwm 03/15/2014 03:27 1394828846 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8D_2 000C7D8D_2 N 05 A1a Isaac: В конце концов, как можно говорить о новой эре для человечества, если мы не в силах сохранить собственную человечность? А этот вопрос лучше придержать для наших коллег из отдела роботехники. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Да... Наверное, ты прав. DialogueInstituteHydroponics1 000C7D82 00000 DialogueInstituteClaytonIsaac1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D95 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000C7D95_1.xwm 03/14/2014 21:47 1394808442 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D95_1 000C7D95_1 N A scientist at work. TRI-uh-CAN-thos where "TRI" is like tricycle and THOS is like floss. 00 A1a Ты занес в базу данных тот вид трехколючки, который мы открыли? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Да, доктор Холдрен, все сделано. DialogueInstituteHydroponics4 000D12E2 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D139C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D139C_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:24 1387203883 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D139C_1 000D139C_1 N 00 A2a Айзек, ты успел замерить щелочное число в образцах почвы от Уорвиков? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Да, доктор Холдрен, все сделано. DialogueInstituteHydroponics4 000D12E2 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D139D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D139D_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:25 1387203904 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D139D_1 000D139D_1 N 02 A1a Isaac: Да, доктор Холдрен, все сделано. Вот и прекрасно. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Можно обойтись без комплиментов, доктор Холдрен. DialogueInstituteHydroponics4 000D12E0 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1452 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1452_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1452_1 000D1452_1 N Generous, but also a bit mocking 02 A2a Isaac: Да, доктор Холдрен, все сделано. Что бы мы без тебя делали, Айзек. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Isaac: Можно обойтись без комплиментов, доктор Холдрен. DialogueInstituteHydroponics4 000D12E0 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1453 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1453_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1453_1 000D1453_1 N Pleasant, but with an agenda. You're about to issue a mild reprimand. 00 A1a Привет, Дин. Как идут дела? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Dean: Да нормально, вроде. Ты что-то хотел? DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12DA 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D141E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D141E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D141E_1 000D141E_1 N Pleasant, but with an agenda. You're about to issue a mild reprimand. 00 A2a Как у тебя дела, Дин? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Dean: Да нормально, вроде. Ты что-то хотел? DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12DA 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D141F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D141F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D141F_1 000D141F_1 N A mild rebuke. 02 A1a Dean: Да нормально, вроде. Ты что-то хотел? Прошли все сроки сдачи отчета по серии три-семь-шесть-один. В чем задержка? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Dean: У меня несколько дней ушло на пополнение запаса медикаментов. Сам знаешь, все с нуля. Куча времени уходит. DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D8 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1408 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1408_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:33 1387204427 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1408_1 000D1408_1 N A mild rebuke. 02 A2a Dean: Да нормально, вроде. Ты что-то хотел? Я со вчера жду метрики по темпам роста. Ты с ними еще не закончил? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren Dean: У меня несколько дней ушло на пополнение запаса медикаментов. Сам знаешь, все с нуля. Куча времени уходит. DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D8 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1409 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D1409_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1409_1 000D1409_1 N Patronizing 04 A1a Dean: У меня несколько дней ушло на пополнение запаса медикаментов. Сам знаешь, все с нуля. Куча времени уходит. Надеюсь, ты изо всех сил постараешься нагнать график. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D6 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13ED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D13ED_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13ED_1 000D13ED_1 N Condescending 04 A2a Dean: У меня несколько дней ушло на пополнение запаса медикаментов. Сам знаешь, все с нуля. Куча времени уходит. Ясно. График работы - важная ее часть, и я надеюсь, ты это тоже понимаешь. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D6 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13EE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000D13EE_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13EE_1 000D13EE_1 N Continuing a science lecture 00 A1a NPCMClaytonHoldren: Директор! Рад, что вы здесь. Надеюсь, вы поможете мне провести один эксперимент. Я полагаю, что мы можем ускорить рост сельскохозяйственных культур с помощью клеток супермутантов. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB286 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB292 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB292_2.xwm 02/07/2014 03:27 1391718471 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB292_2 000EB292_2 N Continuing a science lecture 00 A1b Чтобы проверить эту теорию, мне нужен образец ткани особо сильного супермутанта. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB286 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB292 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB292_3.xwm 02/04/2014 23:25 1391531139 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB292_3 000EB292_3 N Concluding a science lecture 00 A1c Полагаю, что в дальнейшем мне понадобится несколько таких образцов, но для начала хватит и одного. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB286 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB292 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB292_4.xwm 02/04/2014 23:26 1391531194 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB292_4 000EB292_4 N 01 A1a Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. Ага. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: И запомните: для этого эксперимента подойдет только особо сильный супермутант. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB285 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB299 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB299_1.xwm 02/04/2014 23:41 1391532072 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB299_1 000EB299_1 N Defensive 01 B1a Player Default: Нет уж. Сами этим занимайтесь. Мы не воины, а ученые. Мы в бою с такой тварью долго не продержимся. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB284 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB29F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB29F_1.xwm 02/04/2014 23:38 1391531923 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB29F_1 000EB29F_1 N Apologetic, then asking for a favor. 01 B1b Я знаю, что прошу о многом, но, пожалуйста, хотя бы подумайте об этом. Возможно, сделать это можете только вы. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB284 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB29F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB29F_2.xwm 02/04/2014 23:40 1391532014 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB29F_2 000EB29F_2 N Dismissive Неуверенно 01 X1a Player Default: Похоже, это опасное дело. Я уверен, что для такого храброго и умелого бойца это просто пустяки. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB283 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB288 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB288_1.xwm 04/03/2015 21:31 1428071475 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB288_1 000EB288_1 N Thinking aloud, almost rhetorical Информация 01 Y1a Player Default: А как именно мне добыть этот образец ткани? Ну, наверное, вы можете отрезать кусочек от его тела, сохранить его любым способом и доставить мне. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB282 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB28B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB28B_1.xwm 02/04/2014 23:33 1391531612 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstR02__000EB28B_1 000EB28B_1 N An afterthought, almost under your breath Информация 01 Y1b Супермутанта, возможно, сначала лучше убить. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB282 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB28B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB28B_2.xwm 02/04/2014 23:34 1391531666 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstR02__000EB28B_2 000EB28B_2 N 02 A1a Player Default: Ага. И запомните: для этого эксперимента подойдет только особо сильный супермутант. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB27D 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB293 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB293_1.xwm 02/05/2014 00:03 1391533392 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB293_1 000EB293_1 N Asking a favor 02 A1b Он не нужен мне прямо сейчас, но если вам встретится хороший экземпляр, я буду благодарен, если вы принесете мне образец его ткани. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB27D 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB293 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB293_2.xwm 02/05/2014 00:06 1391533561 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB293_2 000EB293_2 N Enthusiastic 00 A1a Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. Великолепно. Благодаря вам я делаю большие успехи. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Ну что, вы этим займетесь? qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB27C 00300 InstR02SceneClaytonRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB29A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB29A_1.xwm 02/05/2014 00:14 1391534076 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB29A_1 000EB29A_1 N Disappointed. 00 B1a Player Default: Может, в другой раз. Сообщите мне, когда настанет этот другой раз. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Ну что, вы этим займетесь? qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB27B 00300 InstR02SceneClaytonRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2A0_1.xwm 02/28/2014 03:59 1393534764 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2A0_1 000EB2A0_1 N 00 X1a Player Default: Я учту это на будущее. Я был бы вам благодарен. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Ну что, вы этим займетесь? qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB27A 00300 InstR02SceneClaytonRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB289 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB289_1.xwm 02/05/2014 00:15 1391534158 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB289_1 000EB289_1 N Eager 01 A1a Player Default: Великолепно. Благодаря вам я делаю большие успехи. Ну что, вы этим займетесь? QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB273 00300 InstR02SceneClaytonRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB294 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB294_1.xwm 02/05/2014 00:17 1391534264 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB294_1 000EB294_1 N 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Образец, который вам нужен, у меня. Я заберу его у вас. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB272 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB29B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB29B_1.xwm 02/05/2014 03:33 1391545999 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB29B_1 000EB29B_1 N Appreciative 00 A1b Да, отлично подойдет. Надеюсь, эти супермутанты не доставили вам неприятностей. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Нет, все хорошо. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB272 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB29B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB29B_2.xwm 10/04/2014 00:31 1412357514 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB29B_2 000EB29B_2 N A little patronizing, self-congratulatory / Confident 01 A1a Player Default: Нет, все хорошо. Я знал, что вы отлично подойдете для этой работы. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB271 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2A1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2A1_1.xwm 02/05/2014 04:06 1391547991 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2A1_1 000EB2A1_1 N A little patronizing, self-congratulatory / Confident 01 A2a Player Default: Нет, все хорошо. Я знал, что вы отлично подойдете для этой работы. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB271 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2A2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2A2_1.xwm 02/05/2014 04:07 1391548076 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2A2_1 000EB2A2_1 N Confident / Confident 01 B1a Player Default: Эти твари - просто монстры. Мне едва удалось уйти. Ну, если эксперимент закончится удачно, значит, риск был оправдан. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB270 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB290 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB290_1.xwm 10/04/2014 00:41 1412358118 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB290_1 000EB290_1 N Happy 01 X1a Player Default: Если вам больше ничего не нужно... В данный момент - ничего. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26F 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB298 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB298_1.xwm 02/05/2014 03:40 1391546407 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB298_1 000EB298_1 N Grateful / Happy 01 X1b Еще раз спасибо. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26F 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB298 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB298_2.xwm 10/04/2014 00:42 1412358157 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB298_2 000EB298_2 N Reluctant 01 Y1a Player Default: И что, награды не будет? Полагаю, это справедливое требование. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AA_1.xwm 02/05/2014 04:33 1391549618 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AA_1 000EB2AA_1 N Uncertain at first, but growing more certain 01 Y1b Я собирался отнести это в бюро робоконтроля, но вам оно тоже может пригодиться. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AA_2.xwm 02/05/2014 04:34 1391549689 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AA_2 000EB2AA_2 N Helpful 01 Y1c С опасностями вы сталкиваетесь не реже, чем наши охотники. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AA 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AA_3.xwm 10/04/2014 00:43 1412358182 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AA_3 000EB2AA_3 N Part amused, part annoyed 01 Y2a Player Default: И что, награды не будет? Настойчивости вам не занимать, да? QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AC_1.xwm 02/06/2014 01:27 1391624824 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AC_1 000EB2AC_1 N A little reluctant, but also grateful 01 Y2b Вот, возьмите. Больше у меня ничего нет. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AC_2.xwm 02/06/2014 01:27 1391624873 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AC_2 000EB2AC_2 N Proud 01 Y3a Player Default: И что, награды не будет? Если эксперимент пройдет удачно, наши запасы продовольствия могут увеличиться на целых три процента. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AB_1.xwm 10/04/2014 00:43 1412358209 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AB_1 000EB2AB_1 N Proud, confident, even a bit smug 01 Y3b Я бы сказал, что это само по себе награда. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB26E 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2AB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2AB_2.xwm 02/06/2014 01:31 1391625076 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB2AB_2 000EB2AB_2 N 02 A1a Player Default: Я знал, что вы отлично подойдете для этой работы. Возможно, мне понадобятся еще образцы, так что заглядывайте иногда ко мне. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB269 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB291 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB291_1.xwm 02/06/2014 01:32 1391625176 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB291_1 000EB291_1 N Sincere gratitude / Grateful 02 A1b Еще раз благодарю за помощь. Без вас я бы не справился. QuestGiver NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB269 00200 InstR02SceneClaytonEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB291 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB291_2.xwm 02/06/2014 01:33 1391625222 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR02__000EB291_2 000EB291_2 N Friendly, but concerned... you're saying "be careful" Супермутанты могут быть очень опасны, так что примите все необходимые меры предосторожности. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000F2871 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F287A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000F287A_1.xwm 02/20/2014 22:35 1392910554 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR02__000F287A_1 000F287A_1 N Friendly Запомните, вам нужен супермутант, который сильнее и живучее обычных. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000F2871 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F287B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000F287B_1.xwm 02/20/2014 22:34 1392910473 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR02__000F287B_1 000F287B_1 N Friendly, genuinely concerned / Apologetic Мне не хочется поручать вам опасное дело, но в данном случае без этого не обойтись. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstRadiant InstR02 000F2871 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F287C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000F287C_1.xwm 02/20/2014 22:35 1392910526 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR02__000F287C_1 000F287C_1 N Friendly, asking for a favor / Friendly -1 A Директор! Рад, что вы здесь. Надеюсь, вы поможете мне провести один эксперимент. NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Я полагаю, что мы можем ускорить рост сельскохозяйственных культур с помощью клеток супермутантов. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB287 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2A4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2A4_1.xwm 02/28/2015 03:07 1425067634 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR02__000EB2A4_1 000EB2A4_1 N Friendly, asking for a favor / Friendly -1 A Рад, что вы здесь. Я бы хотел провести один эксперимент, но мне нужна помощь. NPCMClaytonHoldren QuestGiver: Я полагаю, что мы можем ускорить рост сельскохозяйственных культур с помощью клеток супермутантов. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB287 00100 InstR02SceneClaytonIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC08D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001AC08D_1.xwm 02/04/2014 22:37 1391528272 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR02__001AC08D_1 001AC08D_1 N Friendly, asking for a favor -1 A Если у вас есть время добыть еще несколько образцов, то я бы не отказался. NPCMClaytonHoldren Player Default: Один у меня есть прямо с собой. qgInstRadiant InstR02 000EB287 00300 InstR02SceneClaytonRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB2A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\000EB2A5_1.xwm 02/04/2014 22:46 1391528808 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR02__000EB2A5_1 000EB2A5_1 N Sympathetic / Sad Отец был великим человеком. Нам будет его не хватать. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst308 Inst308Post 001AC5ED FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC637 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001AC637_1.xwm 02/10/2015 05:32 1423521121 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo Inst308Post__001AC637_1 001AC637_1 N Impressed, even momentous / Impressed Похоже, это начало новой эры. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC638 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001AC638_1.xwm 02/10/2015 05:31 1423521069 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001AC638_1 001AC638_1 N Sympathetic / Sad Отец был великим человеком. Нам будет его не хватать. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC611 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001AC611_1.xwm 02/10/2015 05:32 1423521121 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001AC611_1 001AC611_1 N Impressed, even momentous / Impressed Похоже, это начало новой эры. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001574D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001574D8_1.xwm 02/10/2015 05:31 1423521069 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001574D8_1 001574D8_1 N Sympathetic / Sad Отец был великим человеком. Нам будет его не хватать. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001574D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001574D9_1.xwm 02/10/2015 05:32 1423521121 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001574D9_1 001574D9_1 N Friendly, enthusiastic / Friendly С вашей помощью мы достигнем впечатляющих результатов. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst305 Inst305Post 00153355 FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153357 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00153357_1.xwm 02/09/2015 22:04 1423494284 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst305Post__00153357_1 00153357_1 N Thoughtful, almost rhetorical... upbeat, in a good mood / Friendly Реактор запущен. Теперь, наконец, можно будет подумать о расширении отдела Бионики. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst305 Inst305Post 00153355 FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153358 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00153358_1.xwm 02/09/2015 22:17 1423495035 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst305Post__00153358_1 00153358_1 N Friendly / Friendly Я не сомневаюсь, что вы будете отличным директором. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst303 Inst303Post 00153356 FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153373 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00153373_1.xwm 02/07/2015 03:06 1423253202 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst303Post__00153373_1 00153373_1 N Friendly / Friendly Думаю, Отец при всем желании не смог бы сделать лучшего выбора. Мои искренние поздравления. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInst303 Inst303Post 00153356 FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153374 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00153374_1.xwm 02/07/2015 03:27 1423254455 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst303Post__00153374_1 00153374_1 N Passionate, excited. / Happy 01 A1a InstituteScientist: Доктор Холдрен, говорят, вы меня искали. Да. Поисковая команда уже должна была вернуться с образцом с поверхности. Каково его состояние? Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren InstituteScientist: К несчастью, степень разрушения слишком высока. Предварительный анализ показал, что радиоактивная вода оказалась смертельной. DialogueInstituteHydroponics6 00169138 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponicsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169190 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\00169190_1.xwm 07/30/2014 02:09 1406660945 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169190_1 00169190_1 N Upset, then optimistic / Confident 03 A1a InstituteScientist: К несчастью, степень разрушения слишком высока. Предварительный анализ показал, что радиоактивная вода оказалась смертельной. И тем не менее, я бы на него взглянул. Может, что еще выясним. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren InstituteScientist: Конечно. DialogueInstituteHydroponics6 00169136 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponicsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691E0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\001691E0_1.xwm 08/23/2014 02:36 1408736163 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691E0_1 001691E0_1 N Comforting / Friendly 05 A1a InstituteScientist: Доктор, есть вопрос. Если подготовленный образец так быстро деградировал на поверхности, как там вообще что-то может выжить? Если честно, то не может. Условия там все еще слишком опасны для жизни. Поэтому наша работа так важна. Clayton NPCMClaytonHoldren DialogueInstituteHydroponics6 00169134 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponicsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 0016918A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0016918A_1.xwm 08/23/2014 02:37 1408736245 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__0016918A_1 0016918A_1 N Grateful / Friendly Спасибо, что доставили семена на ферму Уорвика. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstM01 InstM01Post 0018F9C3 FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace InstM01Post_BioSciHellos FormID 0018F9CC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0018F9CC_1.xwm 09/13/2014 00:56 1410544596 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM01Post__0018F9CC_1 0018F9CC_1 N Grateful / Friendly Синт на ферме Уорвиков прислал первый отчет. Спасибо, что разобрались с ситуацией. NPCMClaytonHoldren qgInstM01 InstM01Post 0018F9C3 FFFFFFFF ClaytonHoldren GetIsID 1 HumanRace InstM01Post_BioSciHellos FormID 0018F9CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClaytonHoldren\0018F9CD_1.xwm 09/13/2014 00:57 1410544670 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM01Post__0018F9CD_1 0018F9CD_1 N ClaytonHoldren